A method of gas-shielded welding is known, which is used for protecting melted metal of a weld against the unfavorable effect of atmospheric air (I.I. Gorev "Basics of Producing Liquid-Propellant Rocket Engines," Moscow, 1969, page 61).
It is known that welding maraging steels and alloys with a high volumetric effect of polymorphic transformation requires that a number of measures be taken to prevent cracking of welded joints, loss of material strength, etc., which measures are, for example, assembling with tack welds and filling the grooves by multiple-run welding ("Welding Manual," edited by N. A. Akulov, Mashinostroenie publishing house, 1971, v. 4, pp. 3-11, 46-84, 93-127).
A method is known for making a welded joint of constructions, including grooving edges of parts for welding, thus forming a Y-shaped form when the edges of the parts are put together, filling the grooves by electric arc gas-shielded welding (USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 5852927, B 23 K 9/02, published 1977). However, grooving the edges of the part for welding with only a Y-shaped form does not make it possible to obtain a highquality connection, especially in the case of parts made of maraging steels.